Love Finally Requited
by livelovelaugh94
Summary: What happens between Kagome and Inuyasha when he takes a simple trip to Kagome's era to meet her friends? Read on to find out how it also ends up affecting Miroku and Sango as well! Join the gang for a story of love, friendship, and heartbreak.
1. Discovery

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime/manga series_ InuYasha_, nor do I pretend to own it. This story is strictly fan-made.**

Kagome's friends are always asking about Inuyasha, who Kagome's made sound like a delinquent. They've met him once in the past, and got along fine. But what happens when they can't keep up their secret anymore? And _what's_ going on between Kagome and Inuyasha?! Read on to find out...

* * *

* * *

In the evening, Kagome climbs out of the well in her family shrine. "Home, sweet home," she says as she opens the shrine doors and looks up at her home. As she walks to her front door, she pauses at a large tree. The Sacred Tree. The Tree that Kikyo bound Inuyasha to 50 years ago…the Tree where Kagome first met Inuyasha…it was also the place where Kagome had once shot Inuyasha with her scared arrow. Of course, she didn't mean to. She was possesed, and had no control over her body. She could never do something like that in her right mind. She looks to the trunk of the Tree, and sees her cat, Buyo, playing in the leaves.

As she walks to the front door, she sees her family sitting around the dinner table, eating. "Hey, Sis, you're back!" exclaims Kagome's younger brother, Sota. "Hello, Kagome. So nice to have you home," says Kagome's mother. "Hi, guys," starts Kagome. "Sorry, but I'm not too hungry now. I ate just before I left. I'm going to go upstairs and check on what I've missed in school." Kagome passes the table and starts up stairs. In her room, Kagome dropped her bag on the floor and collapsed on her bed. _"Oh…I've missed my bed,"_ she thinks. _"I'm too wiped out to study just yet. I think I'll just…"_ and Kagome drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha is sitting at the campsite, moping. Kirara comes over to try and cheer him up—also to get a tummy rub—but he only gives her a head-pat. Giving up, Kirara walks away and falls asleep. Miroku sees this, and walks over to Inuyasha. "Why the pouting?" he asks. Inuyasha glares. "Feh! I'm not pouting! Besides, you know what it is! I hate being stuck at a stand-still! I don't see what Kagome can't just stay here." Miroku scoffs. "Don't be such a selfish fool, Inuyasha. Lady Kagome has friends and family in her era," Miroku points out. "She can't just be here because you want her to be." Inuyasha snorts and turns away. Suddenly, Inuyasha's ears go straight up. He sniffs the air. "Damn," he curses. "Something smells."

The wind starts to pick up, and the gang could see the cyclone growing closer. It stops in front of them, and Koga stepps out. Inuyasha jumps up, hand on Tetsaiga. "Just what the Hell do you want, wolf?" he accuses. "Kagome ain't here, so why don't ya get lost—literally?" Koga glares at his rival. "And where is she, mutt?" he shoots. "Don't tell me you let her get captured again." Miroku and Sango instantly jump up and try to hold Inuyasha back. "Who do you thing you are?!" Inuyasha growls. "Bastard!" Koga chuckles. "Just tell me where she is, and I'll get out of your nappy hair."

"Feh. It doesn't matter, anyway." Inuyasha says. "It's not like you can go to her. She's home."

"Oh, so you've driven her back home, have you?"

"No! She chose to go home!"

"Right. And did she _'choose'_ because of you?"

Both men's faces are so close that from a distance, they could have been mistaken for kissing! Both were growling at eachother. That's when Shippo stepps in. "Koga, Kagome went home she missed her family and she wanted to catch up," Shippo tells him. "It really isn't Inuyasha's fault _this_ time—" _WHAM!_ Inuyasha had taken his fist to Shippo's head. "What was that for?!" Shippo yells. "Hmph. You trying to say that it was my fault every _other_ time?" Inuyasha snapps. Koga scoffs. "Well, when she gets back, let her know I came looking for her," he says. "I'm sure she'll be glad to know a _real_ man wanted to see her." Inuyasha wasn't gonna take this. "What the Hell's that supposed to mean?!" he shouts after Koga, as his cyclone fades away. "That's is. First thing in the morning, I'm going to get her."

* * *

Kagome wakes up with a start. She yawns and stretches before climbing out of bed. "Man!" she exclaims, running her fingers through her hair. "I really need to wash my hair." She opens her door, and walks down stairs to say good morning to her family. "Kagome! Good morning," greets Grandpa. "Mornin', Sis," says Sota. "Hey," starts Kagome. "I'm gonna go up and take a bath, and then I'll make you all breakfast!" Kagome heads back up stairs, and goes to the bathroom. When she gets there, she turns on the hot water and puts in some bubbles before undressing, and stepping in. "Ahh," she sighs. "This feels so good." As she starts to wash her hair, she heas a faint tap. She turns and looks up at the window. Inuyasha! Inuyasha is staring at her from the window! "INUYASHA, SIT!" she screams. _BANG!_ Inuyasha falls from the ledge on the second floor to the ground. Kagome jumps out, throws her robe on, and rauns outside to find Inuyasha's face in the dirt. He sees her, and struggls to get up. "What the heck was that for?!" he shouts.

"You pervert! You were looking at me through my window!"

"It was only because that's where your scent was coming from! I didn't know you'd be naked!"

"Well, you didn't have to look so pleased with yourself! You couldn't have jumped back down as soon as you saw me! You didn't have to stare!"

"Don't flatter yourself. Like I'd wanna see _you!_"

"SIT!"_ BANG!_

"Arrrggghhh!"

* * *

Kagome is making breakfast for her family and Inuyasha, humming as she does so, when the phone rings. Kagome runs over and picks it up. "Hello?" It's her friend, Ayumi. "Kagome?" she says, surprised that she was home. "Is that you?" Kagome, nervous, answers quickly. "Yeah, it's me! But, I'm in the middle of something! Can I call you back?" There is a slight pause. "Well," starts Ayumi. "We haven't seen you in forever, so Yuka, Eri, and I are gonna come over so we can catch up, okay?"

"No!" Kagome says instantly.

"Why not?"

"Because…uh…we have…er…company."

"Oh? Is it that bad-boy-boyfriend of yours?"

"Um…"

"It is! Oh, now we're defiantly there!" she hangs up.

Damn. Inuyasha looks up, mouth stuffed with egg. "What was that?" he asks. Kagome's face was pink. "Uh…" she begins. "That was Ayumi. She…um…she's coming over with Eri and Yuka." Inuyasha looks shocked at first, but then relaxes."Well, I've met them before, right?" he points out. "I'll just put on the hat, and it'll be fine. They liked me last time. What could happen?"

* * *

The doorbell rings, and Kagome jumps. "Relax, everything's gonna be fine." Inuyasha assures her. Kagome gets up, and goes downstairs to open the door. "Yuka, Eri! Hi, Ayumi!" The three friends come inside, and go up stairs to Kagome's room to find Inuyasha on her bed. "Wow, Kagome." Yuka started. "Already he's staying in your room, in your bed. You don't waste time, do you?" Kagome's face goes pink. "Um…" Yuka giggles. "It's okay, we admire you, Kagome! He's you're boyfriend, you can do what you want with him." Inuyasha looks at her, and then at Kagome. "Wait a minute!" he starts. "You don't think…" he blushes, and stops talking. It was Eri's turn to talk. "So, let's ask questions. When did you tell Kagome you loved her?" Kagome falls over and Inuyasha is speechless. "Don't tell me you haven't said it yet!" says Ayumi. _"Oh, my gosh!"_ thinks Kagome. _"I can't believe this is happening!" _

Ayumi looks at Inuyasha. "So, do you stay with Kagome often?" she asks him. "Yeah, I guess so." He answers, not realizing what he was really answering to. "Ooh, a real player, eh?" says Eri. "Kagome, you never told us. Have you kissed her, yet?" Inuyasha froze. "What?!" Kagome is now a bright shade of red. "Don't tell me you haven't even kissed her, yet!" accused Ayumi. "Come on! Let's see you do it!" Inuyasha looks at Kagome, blushing hard. "Well, actually—" Inuyasha starts, but Yuka interrupts. "Oh, come on! Just one little kiss! Please!"

Inuyasha looks at Kagome, and shruggs, before getting up, and walking over to her. Kagome is up against the wall, and she says, "Inuyasha…what are you doing?" He whispers in her ear, "They'll suspect something if I don't." With that, he leans forward and pecks her on the lips. He starts to pull away, but something stopps him. He leans forward again, and kisses her, this time, more than just a peck. And Kagome kisses him back._ "Is this for real?" _thinks Kagome._ "This is really happening…" _Inuyasha pulls Kagome closer. She seems so fragile in his arms. He is in the moment. Her lips are so soft on his. Their eyes closed, lips moving together, Kagome's friends watch in awe.

After what seemed to be forever, Inuyasha pulls away, remembering that they have an audience. They are both red in the face. "Um…Kagome…" starts Inuyasha, but Ayumi cuts him off. "That was so sweet!" she exclaims. "How romantic!" Kagome and Inuyasha look at each other, and then look away, trying to comprehend what was happenings. As Inuyasha lets go of Kagome, she sits down. As he turns to do the same, he trips over Buyo, and falls flat on the ground. "Damn cat," he says as he gets back up. The girls are all gaping at him. "What's the problem?" They are all staring at the top of his head. Kagome has a look of horror on her face. "Inuyasha…your…hat…" she gasps. Inuyasha's hand moves to the top of his head. He feels…he feels…his ears! The hat! Where…? He looks to the floor, and there…is his hat. He looks back at the girls, who are all gaping at his twitching ears.

* * *

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Please review, and let me know what you think, and how the following chapters should go.

XOXO

Courtney


	2. Confessions

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime/manga series _In_****_uYasha_, nor do I pretend to own it. This story is strictly fan-made.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Inuyasha had no idea what to do.  
_"What's happening?"_ he though. _"First I kiss Kagome, and now they're all gonna know about me!" _ Kagome scrambled for the hat and slapped it back on his head, trying to make it seem like nothing happened. But, it was too late. The three friends had seen everything.

Yuka walks over to Inuyasha. He tries to take a step back, but only hits the wall. He has no idea what to do! Yuka reaches up, and pulls the cap of, and reveals his white, fuzzy dog ears. She gasps. "What…what's…" but she can't finish. She is too stunned, as well as the rest of the group. "What are…those?" she manages to choke out. Kagome jumpes up. "Those are just fake!" she lies. "Totally fake! They're for some costume thing at his school!" Eri walkes closer. "No…no, they're not," she claims. She reaches up and feels them. "These are real. Kagome…what's going on?" Kagome is defeated. _"Oh, no,"_ she thinks. _"What am I gonna do? They're gonna know Inuyasha is a half-demon!" _

"Kagome?" says Eri, again. "What's this about? Why does he…look that way?"

Kagome has no other choice. She'd kept this a secret for so long…she should have known it might end up this way. "The truth is, " she begins. "Inuyasha…isn't from here."

"What do you mean, 'not from around here?'" asks Ayumi. "Where's he from?" Kagome looks up. "He's…he's from…from another…era." Silence. The only sound is from Buyo scratching his nails on a basket. "Another era?" Yuka asks. "What does that mean?" Kagome has no other option but to tell the story. The whole story, from start to finish.

* * *

Shippo, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku are heading down to the river to get some water. "How long d'you think Inuyasha'll be gone this time?" askes Shippo. Miroku thinks for a moment. "I'm not sure," he says. "Last time, he stayed for a couple of days." Shippo lookes confused. "Well," he begins. "What do you think they do when they're gone for so long, Miroku?" Sango glares at Miroku, waiting for his answer, too. "Well, what an interesting question!" says the monk. "A question that will have to wait until you're older, Shippo." Shippo pouts. "How come you guys never tell me anything? It's not fair!" he gripes. "Now, now, Shippo, if we told you, you wouldn't understand." Miroku says. "Now, why don't you and I go wash up, hmm?"

"Fine." He agrees. "Sango, aren't you coming?"

Sango lookes stunned. "Erm…"

"Come to think of it," Shippo begins. "You and Miroku never take baths together. Neither do Inuyasha and Kagome. I don't get it. Kagome and Sango take baths together. Sango, how come you don't bathe with Miroku?" Sango begins before Miroku can interject. "Because, well…like Miroku said, if we told you, you wouldn't understand." Shippo rolls his eyes_. "I wonder what they're doing right now…"_ he thinks.

* * *

"So…so that's where you are when you're absent from school?" asks Eri.

"Yes." answers Kagome.

"How is this even possible?" questions Ayumi.

"Well…I'm not sure. One day I just sort of…fell in the well. Actually, something in the well pulled me in when I was looking for Buyo."

"All because of some 'Sacred Jewel?'" wonders Yuka. "But what's so great about it?"

"Because, it makes anyone who possesses it overflow with power." says Inuyasha.

"And…what are you supposed to be, again? A cat?" asks Yuka.

"I'm a dog-demon," growls Inuyasha. "Well…really, I'm a half-demon. But I won't be when I finaly get my hands on the all the shards of the Jewel."

"What's a half-demon?" asks Eri.

"My mother was a human, and my father was a demon, making me half human, half demon. And on the night of the new moon, I turn full human, and I loose all my demonic powers. Even my appearance changes."

"So," begins Ayumi. "All you do is jump into the well of your shrine, and you travel to his era? And you two are the only ones who can do it?"

"You got it." confirms Kagome.

"Wow!" they all exclaim at the same time.

"A lot to take in all at once, huh?" states Kagome.

"Speaking of the matter," starts Inuyasha. "We should get going, Kagome."

"But—" Kagome protests.

"It's okay, Kagome." says Eri. "You're not missing anything important in school. Besides, shouldn't your man be your first priority right now?" Kagome goes pink.

"Yeah, don't worry." chimes Ayumi. "We'll keep your secret. Promise."

* * *

Back in Inuyasha's time, Inuyasha helps Kagome out of the well. They had left the next day. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are there to greet her. "Well, well, well," says Miroku. "Staying the night at Kagome's house, eh? You'll have to tell me all about it." _POP! _Sango had slapped him in the back of the head. "Don't listen to that letch," she says. "He just wants to live vicariously through someone, because God knows he's not getting anything."

"You don't have to worry," says Kagome. "Nothing…nothing happened." She blushes. _"No, nothing happened at all. We just made out a little, nothing special!"_ she thinks. Sango eyes her suspiciously, as Miroku does the same to Inuyasha. A few minutes later, Sango takes Kagome aside, as Miroku takes Inuyasha aside. Sango and Kagome are ridding on Kirara up in the sky, so they can talk, as Miroku and Inuyasha take a walk with Shippo. Even on different sides of the forest, it's as if they're talking together.

"Okay," says Sango.

"Talk." commands Miroku.

"I saw the way you blushed when—"

"—when she said nothing happened. Which means that something—"

"—something must have happened!"

"So?"

"Well?"

"What happened between you two?" they both say in unison.

* * *

Thank you so much for your kind reviews on my first chapter! I'm afraid I won't be able to update this story until Saturday, but don't worry! I'll still be writing and thinking up new ideas! Please review this chapter, and if you have any ideas on how the story should go, your input is welcome.

XOXO

Courtney


	3. The Truth

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor do I pretend to own, and part of the anime/manga series,_ InuYasha_. This story is strictly fan-made.**

* * *

Kagome looks at Sango. She doesn't know what to say! She herself still doesn't know exactly what happened. She just knew…"We kissed," she says. Sango's eyes grow wide.

"You…kissed?" she squeaks. "Why? Where did he kiss you?"

"Well…see, my friends sort of think Inuyasha's my…boyfriend," she confesses.

"'Sort of' think?"

"Okay…they do think."

"Where was it?"

"Mouth."

"Kagome…"

"I know, I know!" she says. "I shouldn't have, but…to be honest…I kind of wanted it. I think he did, too." Sango stares for a moment. "How do you know?" she asks.

"Because he pulled me closer. He didn't stop," she says in a low voice.

* * *

Miroku stares at Inuyasha. "You kissed her?! You actually kissed her?!" he asks, stunned. Inuyasha glares at Miroku. "Yes, I kissed her. And if you say anything perverted—"

"I won't, I won't." Miroku promises. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"Very."

"I heard that."

"Good!"

Shippo decides to interject. "So, you actually kissed Kagome? Has that ever happened before? What on Earth goes on in her time?" he asks. Inuyasha ignores this. "That's not all that happened," Inuyasha says. "Kagome's friends were there watching. They seem to think I'm her boyfriend." Miroku chuckles. "You seem to think that's a bad thing," he comments. "If I were you, I know what I'd do—" Inuyasha cuts him off. "Yeah, I know you do, and Little Miroku seems to know, too," he says, glancing down. "I thought I said nothing vulgar, monk. You know, there is a kid here, so how about keeping this at least at a PG level while he's around?" Miroku, disappointed, sighs. "Fine," he agrees.

* * *

"So, you're friends saw everything?" Sango asks. "Yes. I think that's why he stopped. He remembered we weren't alone."

"What d'you think would've happened if you weren't alone?"

"I don't know…" Kagome sighs. "This is all just so confusing. He asks like he can't stand me sometimes, but then he pulls a stunt like this!" Sango scoffs. "Yeah, well at least he knows how to restrain himself," she said, thinking of Miroku.

The two sat and talked about what went on for a long time, as did Miroku and Inuyasha. Finally, Sango has to ask. "How do you feel about Inuyasha?" Kagome knew the answer right off. But, she didn't know if she was ready to let anyone know. This was her secret for herself. But, this was Sango, her best friend, who'd tell her anything about herself and Miroku. "I love him," she says at last. Sango gives a small smile. "I know," she admits. "I can see it in your eyes when you're around him. You just look so…at home." Kagome can't help but to smile back. "I feel at home," she says. "I feel like I can do anything while I'm by his side. He makes me a better person. I know that…that a lot of pain comes with this, but…I know I love him, so there's not much I can do, is there? I can only hope and wish that he feels the same for me. I don't have high expectations, of course. But I have such a need to be with him, it's almost too much to bear."

A few simple words. Yet, with them comes great feeling. Kagome ment these words from her heart. She knew how she felt, no matter what.

* * *

"Inuyasha, how do you feel about Lady Kagome, really?" Miroku asks, while Shippo's at the river getting a drink. "How do I feel about Kagome…?" he repeats slowly. "I feel…empowered. Like I can do anything in the world. Ever since my…my mother died when I was young, I was an outcast in everyone's eyes. There wasn't a single person who would give me a chance. But then I met Kikyo. And I was happy. I loved her. I know I did, even now. But…as much as I hate to admit it, Naraku was right. We were supposed to trust each other, and if it was such strong trust, why was it so easily broken? Kagome came along, and…she reminded me of Kikyo. But, somehow she was different. She was something about her…something I didn't recognize at first. It was a certain kindness.

"She was kind to me like no one else had ever been. She showed me things I never thought possible. I've heard a saying: 'First love is beautiful, but last love is eternal.'" Miroku is listening to every word. He stops his for a moment. "Wait—Inuyasha, what are you saying?" Inuyasha looks up at Miroku.

"I'm saying…I'm in love with Kagome."

* * *

* * *

I know this chapter's a bit short, but I need more time to think of some new material. Like I've said, your input is welcome. I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll be adding a new one ASAP. Please review, and let me know what you think!

XOXO

Courtney


	4. Realization

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor do I pretend to own, any part of the_ InuYasha_ anime/manga series. This story is strictly fan-made.

* * *

**

Miroku stares at Inuyasha, slightly taken aback. "You…you're in love with her?" he asks. Inuyasha turns pink. "Yes," he says, looking down. "I never even felt this way when I was with Kikyo." That, Miroku knew, was saying something. Inuyasha had such a strong connection with Kikyo in the past. Even today, it was hard for him to forget about her. If he loved Kagome more than he did Kikyo…that really meant something. Something special, and they both knew it. Miroku thinks for a moment. He knows what he has to do, now.

* * *

"Kagome," Sango begins. "Does he know this?"

"Well, I've never told him, if that's what you mean. I couldn't. He'd never feel the same way. He can't forget Kikyo. Even after all he's been through with her, and all she's put us through, he still loves her."

"I see…" Sango drifted off. She had a plan.

* * *

Later that evening, Miroku pulls Sango aside. "Sango," he says. "May I have a word with you?" Sango nods, knowing she needs to talk to him, as well. As they get up, Kagome looks up. "Where are you off to?" she asks.

"We, uh, just need to stretch." Miroku says. Inuyasha huffs. "Yeah, that's all?" he says under his breath. Miroku and Sango go off into the woods to walk and talk. "Sango, I've just had a talk with Inuyasha," Miroku begins. "And, there's something that we need to do." Sango nods. "Yes, I've been talking to Kagome, as well. She confessed something to me."

"Yes, Inuyasha confessed something to me, also. It turns out that he is in love with Lady Kagome."

"Kagome and I were talking about what happened in her time. I expect he told you the same. She tells me that she feels the same. But, then she thought of Kikyo—"

"Ah, but she's not in the picture. Inuyasha said that he's never felt this way, not even around Kikyo. I think we all know that must mean something real."

"Of course. So, what do we need to do? We must get them together some how."

"Okay, I've been thinking. Here's what we'll do…"

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I'm starting to run out of ideas! I've said it before, and I'll say it again: IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR HOW THE STORY SHOULD GO, PLEASE SHARE.

XOXO

Courtney


	5. A Second Love

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor do I pretend to own, any part of the**_** InuYasha**_** anime/manga series. This story is strictly fan-made.**

* * *

I am SOOOOO sorry I haven't written in so long! I've just had so much to do and so much going on…I am sorry for making you wait so long.

* * *

The day is beautiful. Bright and sunny, with a cool breeze every so often. Kagome tilts her head back and takes in the warm sun on her face. "I wonder where Sango and Miroku are…" she thinks to herself. Little does she know that Sango and Miroku are deciding her fate…

* * *

Miroku and Sango lay back on the grass thinking. Miroku suddenly sits up. "I know what we can do!" he says to Sango. She blinks at him. "We get Inuyasha's attention, telling him that we sense a demonic aura, right?" he goes on. "Then, Kagome comes out of the trees wearing a sexy little--Ow!" Sango had punched him in the arm. "Are you insane? Do you really think Kagome would agree to something like that?" Sango glares at Miroku. "I'm only thinking of Inuyasha." Miroku chuckles.

"I've got it!" Sango declares. "Kagome's supposed to be going home tomorrow to bring back food and medicines, right? Well, when she comes back, we'll have a small picnic that's supposed to be for all five of us, but ends up being just the two of them." Miroku thinks for a moment. "Yes…that is a good plan…what will Kagome be wearing during this picnic?"

"Will you get your mind out of the gutter?! We're supposed to be making love here!" Sango blushes, realizing what she just said. "I-I didn't mean it like that, Miroku; I meant between Inuyasha and Kagome! why do you have that look on your face?!"

Miroku's face goes serious. "Sango…we're doing all this for Inuyasha and Kagome, but…what about us?"

"Wh-what about us…? Miroku?"

"Sango…I don't think of you as a normal comrade, Sango." Sango's face goes blank. "Nor do I think of you as a normal woman. You're not like the rest. You're different. You're special. And, if you don't realize by now what I'm saying to you…Sango, I love you."

* * *

Again, sorry the chapter's so short, but I wrote this on short notice and didn't have a bunch of ideas. Plus, I'm tired. Haha. Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it took so long to write another chapter!

XOXO

Kourtney


	6. Where is She?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor do I pretend to own, any part of the**_** InuYasha**_** anime/manga series. This story is strictly fan-made.**

**

* * *

**Sango doesn't know what to think. What was Miroku trying to pull here? Did he mean what he said? Or is he just trying to get some? Sango tries to think this through logically. She looks up at Miroku, who is gazing into her eyes. _"Well…he seems to be truthful…" _Sango though. _"I just have no idea."_

_

* * *

_

Kagome sits in her tent with Shippo_. "I wonder where Inuyasha is,"_ she thinks. _"I haven't really talked to him since the kiss…I wonder how he feels about it. If he feels the same way as me…No. Of course he doesn't. He's still in love with Kikyo. He could never love me. The kiss was just staged, that's all. At least, to him."

* * *

_

Inuyasha sits on the bank of a river, looking at his reflection in the water. _"If only Kagome knew…maybe things would be different. But, that kiss meant nothing to her, I'm sure. It was just for her friends. Hell, why'd this have to happen? I knew I cared for her, but…I had no idea how much until now. And the fact that she probably doesn't feel the same…" _Inuyasha jumps up. "I'm a demon, dammit!" he says. "I'm not supposed to let myself feel this way! Still…I wish I knew."

* * *

Miroku takes Sango's hands. "Sango," he begins, but Sango cuts him off. "Miroku, let's just…let's just worry about Inuyasha and Kagome for now, okay? Then we'll talk about us."

"Sango…okay. If that's what you want."

They head back to the camp site to find Kagome and Shippo. "Shippo, can we have a word with you?" asks Sango. Shippo looks up. "Yeah, sure." He follows them back outside. "Shippo, there's something we need to talk to you about." begins Miroku. "It's about Kagome and Inuyasha."

"Oh, is this about the kiss?"

"Somewhat, yes. Shippo, tomorrow, Kagome is supposed to go back home to bring back some more medicines and food."

"But, she was just home a week ago."

"Yes, well, thanks to a certain someone, we're out of food. Anyway, When she comes back, we're all going to have a picnic. But, here's the plan: It will secretly just be the two of them."

Shippo looks confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, after a minute or so after the food has been made, we'll all, Sango, you, and I, will make an excuse to leave, and just leave the two of them alone."

"Miroku, should we really be meddling like this?"

Sango and Miroku look at each other. They hadn't thought about this being a little too personal. "Well," Sango starts. "If we don't do something like this, how will they ever end up together? They both love each other, but Kagome's too shy to admit her true feelings, and afraid they won't be returned, and Inuaysha's too much of a bone head." Shippo ponders this. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Inuyasha _is _pretty dense." Sagno claps her hands together. "Good! Then it's settled!"

* * *

Kagome wakes to a thin sliver of light coming from the opening of her tent. "Morning already?" she yawns. "I guess I'd better get a move on if I want to make it back in time for lunch." She gets up, and picks up her yellow backpack, and leaves the tent. "Where are you off to?" Kagome jumps, startled. She turns to see Inuyasha. "You know I was going back home today." Inuyasha rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I know, but you were just there." Kagome's cheeks turn a light pink. "Yeah, I remember. But, we've run out of food, and last time I forgot to bring back more medicine. I'll be back by lunch time, so don't worry about me." Inuyasha scoffs. "Huh! Like I'd be worried!" Kagome looks at him. "Okay, then."

She turns and starts walking in the direction of the well. As she walks, Kagome has multiple thoughts running through her mind. Inuyasha's voice rings in her head. _"Like I'd be worried!" Kagome sighs. "Inuyasha, why? Why can't you see how I feel about you? And why won't you feel the same way? After everything Kikyo's done…you still choose her."_ The throws her bag into the well before jumping down herself.

* * *

Inuyasha sits and waits by the well. "Damn it, Kagome! You said you'd be back by lunch time!" Noon was changing to evening, and Kagome had still not returned. Inuyasha decides that he's getting hungry, and sitting by the well won't make her come back any faster, so he heads back to camp. "Kagome's still not back?" Miroku asks. "Do you see her?" Inuyasha shots back. "Now, now, don't get all huffy."

_"__Well, sh_e said she's be back at a certain time, and she's still not here! The sun is setting! Where the hell is she_?"_

"I don't know, but I'm sure she's not meaning to keep us waiting."

"What if…what if something happened?"


	7. The First Requital

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor do I pretend to own, any part of the**_** InuYasha**_** anime/manga series. This story is strictly fan-made.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Miroku looks at Inuyasha. "What do you mean…if something happened?" Inuyasha feels the panic rising in his chest, but he tries to stay cool. "I don't know, but…but I have to go find out. I can't risk anything happening to her!" As Inuyasha turns to run back, Miroku stops him. "Inuyasha, don't be rash! What if it turns out to be nothing? Are you just gonna make a fool out of yourself?" Inuyasha's face grows serious. "Miorku, she always comes back when she says she will. Look at the sky! It's dark already, and she's not with me! I will not just wait around because there's a chance I'll 'make a fool of myself.'" Inuyasha turns back and heads for the well, and jumps through.

* * *

"Kagome, are you sure you aren't able to stomach a few crackers?" Kagome's mother asks, as Kagome lays in bed. "No, thanks, mom. Some water would be nice, though." Kagome turns to lay on her side. _"I told them I'd be back hours ago," _Kagome thinks. _"I wonder if anyone's wondering where I am." _She closes her eyes, and turns on her other side. When she opens her eyes, she sees two golden orbs staring back at her. "AHHHHH!" Kagome jumps up and pushes Inuyasha down. "Oh, sorry! Reflex!" She says looking down at Inuyasha. "What the Hell's the idea of scaring me like that?!"

Inuyasha, angry, jumps up to face her. "I was just coming to see where the Hell you were, that's all! You said you'd be back hours ago, and you never came back! I was worried!" Inuyasha is annoyed that Kagome doesn't even appreciate the fact that he came all the way back just to check up on her. "You…you were worried? About me?" Kagome stares at Inuyasha, but he turns away. "Hmph! Don't go all mushy on me, Kagome. I just didn't want you do go off and get yourself in trouble again." Kagome sees right through his front. She smiles. "Okay, Inuyasha. If you say so." Inuyasha comes back and sits on the edge of her bed. "So, what happened here?" Kagome sighs. "I'm sick. I have the flu. I took a short nap after I came home, and woke up feeling like crap. I'm sorry for worrying you." Inuyasha blushes, but he tried to hid it. "Just get yourself better. We need you back." he says, looking away. _"She's only sick," _he thinks. _"You're with her, now, so she'll be okay. We both will"

* * *

_

As Miroku heads back to camp, he's questioned by Shippo about Inuyasha's whereabouts. "He just went to check up on Kagome. He'll probably be back tomorrow."

"Is he gonna stay at Kagome's house?"

"Probably, that lucky dog." Miroku answers under his breath. "Miroku?" Miroku turns to see Sango. "Oh, hey, Sango." he says, looking down. "Miroku, we need to talk. Shippo, why don't you go play?" Shippo looked at Sango, and then back to Miroku. "It's okay--I know when I'm not wanted." he says as he scurries off. "What is it, Sango?"

"Miroku, I've been…thinking. About us. About what you said. And, I just don't know."

"Sango, I--"

"Let me finish. I know how you are around other women, and I just don't know if you're able to fully give that little…habit up, and commit to me. And, to be honest, I don't even know if what you said was really how you feel. Like I said, I know how you are. Do you really want me, or is it just my body?"

"Sango, please," Miroku takes her hands. "Sango, you have to believe me. You _have _to. I love you. I love you. I'm not only saying this so I can get something from you. I don't even care if I get anything from you." Sango raised an eyebrow. "Okay, well, I'd like to get something. But, I'm willing to wait. I'm willing to wait for you, for when ever you're ready to have me. And, if you'll let me have you, I'm also willing to give up my womanizing. I promise you that, Sango. You're my dearest. Only you. It's always been only you." Sango could feel the tears stinging her eyes. "You'll stop womanizing?" Sango's voice shook. Miroku chuckles. "I promise. Monk's honor. You'll be the only one I womanize." Sango lets out a small laugh. "There's just one question left, Sango," Miroku says, looking into her chocolate eyes. "Will you…bare my children?" Sango feels something inside of her snap, and she throws her arms around Miroku's neck and sobs. "Yes! Yes, Miroku, I will!" Miroku pulls Sango back and holds her face. "You will? You'll have me, then?" Sango smiles, tears running down her face. "Of course, you stupid monk. It's always been only you, too." Miroku can feel tears forming in his eyes as well, but he does well to hold them back. "Sango--" She cuts him off, holding a finger over his lips. "Kiss me." she whispers, and he does so.

* * *

_

* * *

_Sorry this chapter's a bit short, but I didn't wanna give everything away in one chapter. Besides, it leaves you in suspense. I'm still figuring out a way to make everything flow together. Thank you for reading!

XOXO

Kourtney_  
_


	8. Goodbye

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor do I pretend to own, any part of the**_** InuYasha**_** anime/manga series. This story is strictly fan-made.

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha sits at Kagome's desk watching her while she is sound asleep. He gets up, and walks over to her to feel her forehead. _"Damn!" _he thinks. _"She's burning up!" _Kagome's eyes flutter open. "Inuyasha," she begins. "Shh, it's fine. Just go back to sleep." Inuyasha watched her eyes close again before heading down stairs. He walks in the kitchen to find Kagome's mother cleaning out the stove. "Mrs. Higurashi, it's nearly midnight." Mrs. Higurashi turns and looks at Inuyasha. "Oh, I know, but, I tend to clean when I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Kagome."

"Wh-what about Kagome? She's gonna be alright, isn't she?"

"Well, I certainly hope so. But, with her constantly running off the the feudal era, and her trying to make it to school for tests, and frantically studying for those tests, and trying to juggle everything else…it's seem to have done a number on her."

"Wait, so, she's sick because of all that?"

"No, she's sick because she's sick. It's just that, her exhaustion from everything else doesn't seem to be helping anything. The doctor's a little worried, which, of course, makes me worried."

"So…if she didn't wasn't always with me…she wouldn't be feeling so bad."

"Oh, no, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to make you feel badly about this. It isn't your fault. She's so happy with you."

"Um…you know, I'm feeling a little tired. I think I'm gonna go back upstairs." Inuyasha turns and heads for the bathroom, where he can be alone to think. _"It's my fault. She's so tired and has so much pressure on her because of me." _Inuyasha thinks. _"She shouldn't be put through this. And not because of me. She'd be so much better off without me." _Inuyasha opens the door and goes to Kagome's room.

He kneels down in front of Kagome's bed. "Kagome," he says softly. "Kagome, I want you to be able to live your life. I don't wanna be the reason you're sick, or so tired, or scared. And, if that means taking myself out of the picture…then that's what should happen. I have something I have to do. I can't let my feelings for you get in the way. And if anything should ever happen to you, I couldn't live with myself. And on top of everything else I've put you through, you're sick. I don't want to intrude on your life anymore." He stands up, and takes the jewel shards around her neck and kisses her softly on the forehead. "Goodbye." He turns and jumps through the window. He doesn't look back.

* * *

Kagome woke to the sound of birds chirping. She sat up in her bed and yawned. _"Oh, boy. I still feel so dizzy." _she thinks, and lays back down. She lays on her back and stares at the ceiling for a few moments, before realizing. "Inuyasha?" she says, sitting back up. She looks around her room. "Inuaysha!" She immediately has a sickening feeling in her stomach. She gets out of bed and goes to the window and looks out. The shrine doors are open. "No…" Her hands fly to her neck. Nothing. "The shards…where are the shards?!"

Right then, Mrs. Higurashi opens her door. "Kagome, what are you doing out of bed?" Kagome turns around. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha's not here, and the jewel shards are gone, Mom!" Mrs. Higurashi sits down on Kagome's bed. "Oh, dear…"

"What, Mom? What happened?"

"I talked to Inuyasha last night."

"And? Was he acting weird, or something?"

"I…I'm afraid I might have given him the impression that it was his fault you're sick."

"What?! Mom, how could you say something like that?!"

"Kagome, calm down. I was only telling him what the doctor and I think. I had no idea he'd run away." Kagome can feel tears forming in her eyes. "Mom, I would have been fine! Now Inuyasha's gone!" Kagome runs past her mother, despite the pain in her head, and goes downstairs and heads for the shrine. She stops and stares down the well. "Inuyasha…" She climbs on top of the well and jumps down, only hitting the dirt. "Inuyasha!" Kagome falls on here knees from her lightheadedness and starts to cry. _"Inuyasha, how could you leave me?"

* * *

_

Inuyasha walks towards his tent and opens it. To his surprise, he finds Miroku and Sango sleeping in the same sleeping bag. "Hey!" He shouts to wake them up. Miroku's head snaps up and he looks at Inuyasha. He jumps up, revealing he's in nothing but underwear. "What's going on?" Comes Sango's groggy voice. She sees Inuaysha and gasps. "Inuyasha! I-I thought you were at Kagome's!" She says quickly. "Yeah, I was. What the hell happened between you guys? Miroku? Do you realize there's a kid in the tent right next to you?"

"Yes, we are, that's why nothing happened."

"Yeah, right." Sango sits up and looks at Inuyasha. "Where's Kagome?" Inuaysha looks down. "She couldn't come back." He says in a low voice. "What do you mean? Why not?" Asks Miroku.

"I mean she can't come back! I couldn't take her back with me! She was late because she was sick, and it was all because of me!"

"How was it you're fault?"

"Well, first of all, she's in danger every day. I wish I could guarantee I can always be there to protect her, but I can't, no matter how badly I want to. She has been in situations where she has almost died, okay? And it's because she's with me. And the tress and pressure of having to come here all the time, and to study for these tests she does, and having to keep me a secret and everything else she has on her plate isn't help her sickness at all. She probably would have been better by now, but she was probably worried about getting better just so she could come back again! The fact that she's sick and in pain made me realize that I care too much about her to put her in any more danger, especially when I can't promise her protection."

Sango and Miroku stared at Inuyasha. They didn't want to admit it, Inuaysha was making sense. He was in love with Kagome, therefore, he would want her safe and happy, and the only way, in his eyes, for that to happen, was to remove himself from her life. For good.

* * *

I actually cried a bit while writing this, but it was worth it. I'll update maybe tomorrow, or even tonight!

XOXO

Kourtney


	9. The Second Requital

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor do I pretend to own, any part of the**_** InuYasha**_** anime/manga series. This story is strictly fan-made.

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Kagome wakes up to the sound of Sota playing with her cat, Buyo. She lays still in bed, pondering yesterday's events. _"No, Inuyasha." _Remembering what happened, she buries her face in her pillow and cries. _"I know it wasn't all my mom's fault. Inuyasha's just an idiot! A stupid idiot! How can he think I'd be better off without him?! Does it seem like I'm better off now?!" _Kagome didn't know what to do next. She was furious with Inuaysha for leaving her. _"He took the shards…I can't get back. What do I do?"

* * *

_

"Inuayasha, you idiot!" Yelled Shippo, attempting to use is fox magic on him. "Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled back, hitting him across the head. "How could you be so stupid? Do you really think Kagome would be better off without you with her?!"

"I know she will! I…I never want to see her in danger, or in pain again." Inuyasha's voice starts getting softer, sadder. He gets up, and walks away, unable to hear any more of Shippo's scolding. As he walks away, Sango comes and sits with Shippo. "Sango, Kagome loves him. How can he think she's be happy without him?" Sango sighs. "That's just it, Shippo. Inuyasha doesn't know how much Kagome cares for him. He's blinded by his own love in wanted to protect her."

"But, if he knew how she felt, would he go back for her?"

"I don't know, Shippo. He might, but he might not. You should tell him, though, Shippo. Knowing that will only make this harder for him, if he stands by what he says."

"He's just so stupid. I hope he realized what he's done." Shippo gets up and walks away in anger. Sango is left alone, until a certain monk comes to keep her company. "Hello, love." Miroku says as he sits next to her. "This is just such a sat situation." Sango says as Miroku holds her. "He loves her, and thinks he's looking out for her, but poor Kagome is probably dying inside."

"Yes, it is quite tragic." Miroku agrees. As Sango and Miroku continue talking, they don't notice that Inuyasha is walking back. He sees them together, and decides to see what's really going on between them.

"I just wish Inuyasha could see how much Kagome loves him." Says Sango. Inuyasha, hiding behind a tree, tries to keep calm as he hears this. "It's a shame that our plan to get them together didn't work out, though. Ugh, stupid Inuyasha! Kagome loves him with all her heart; she's said so herself! And Inuyasha just abandons her, and when she's sick, too! I can only imagine how she must be feeling."

"_No," _Inuaysha thought. _"Oh, God, no. What have I done? I-I didn't know! Oh, why couldn't I see it? What the Hell did I do?" _Inuyasha emerges from the trees and runs straight for Miroku and Sango. "I heard every word of that!" Sango looks up, startled, at Inuyasha. "I-Inuyasha--" But he shushes her. "Is it true, what you just said?" Sango nods. "Oh, damn it to hell! I can only think of how I made her feel. If I'd have known--" Inuyasha cuts off and looks in the direction of the well. "I've gotta go back." He says. "Do you think she'll forgive you?" asks Miroku. "Even if she doesn't," begins Inuyasha. "I've gotta tell her that I love her!"

* * *

Kagome sits on her bed with her face buried in Buyo's fur. "Oh, Buyo," She cries. "I can't believe he's gone. I…I can't see him again." Buyo, a little uncomfortable, jumps away from Kagome and leaves her room. "Yeah, thanks for the support!" She calls, throwing her pillow in his direction. She flops back on her bed and hugs her blanket. She closes her eyes and hopes for sleep to come. It did.

When she opened her eyes again, and realized it wasn't all just a dream, she turns over and sees Inuyasha sitting at her desk staring at her. "Inu…yasha?" She asks? "Oh, Inuyasha!" She jumps out of bed and runs toward him, and throws her arms around him. "Inuyasha, I--" Then she remembers something. She pulls away and starts pounding on his chest with her fits. "Inuyasha, how could you be so stupid? You left with no explanation! I was here for days wondering what the Hell your problem was, and now you think you can just--" Inuyasha grabs Kagome's hands in mid air, and pulls her into a kiss. They kiss for what seems for ever. Kagome doesn't want to pull away, in fear that she'll wake up.

Eventually Inuyasha pulls her away and looks at her. "Kagome." He says simply. "I'm so sorry." Kagome is in a daze as Inuyasha pulls her into a hug. She's wanted nothing more than to tell Inuyasha just how much she loves him, but never did in fear of rejection. Now, now she can. She closes her eyes and rests her head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Finally, she pulls away and looks up at him.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I left you. I thought you'd be better off without me, without the danger I put you in. I didn't wanna be selfish, keeping you with me because I wanted--needed--you there. But, I heard Sango talking to Miroku about how you really felt, and realized that you needed me as much as I needed you, and that I was hurting you more by leaving you."

"You--you heard Sango talking to Miroku? Heh…remind me to kill her, won't you?"

"No, it's because of her that I'm here. If I hadn't of her her, I would never have known. Kagome, I will never, ever leave you again. As long as you want me, I'll be with you."

"What…Inuyasha, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you. I'm in love with you, Kagome."

"But--but Kikyo--"

"No. Not Kikyo. You, Kagome, you. There is no one else, and I'm so sorry it took me this long to realize it. I will never run off with Kikyo again, and I will never think about her the same way I used to. My feelings for you are stronger than any feelings I've had for Kikyo. I promise, Kagome. Forget about Kikyo. Because I have."

Kagome doesn't know what to say. She's overwhelmed. All there is for her to do is to lean forward and kiss him. That one kiss says it all. When she lets go of him, she whispers those four little words to him. "I love you, too."

* * *

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll update ASAP!

XOXO

Kourtney


	10. Sango's News and Miroku's Desire

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor do I pretend to own, any part of the**_** InuYasha**_** anime/manga series. This story is strictly fan-made.

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

As the sun rises, Inuyasha jumps out of the Bone Eater's Well, then turns around to help Kagome through. First, she throws over her backpack, bulging with food, before taking Inuyasha's outstretched arm. They walk back to the village, hand in hand. Kagome glances up at Inuyasha, and blushed. _"I can't belive this is actually happening!"_ she thinks.

They make it back to the camp site, and the sun is fully risen. "Kagome!" Shippo squeals, and throws himself at her, giving her a hug. Inuyasha glares at him. "Hello? Who am I?" he snapps at Shippo. "Oh, yeah. Hey, Inuyasha." He says, without giving him a second glance. "So, did you two work everything out?" asks Sango, raising an eyebrow. Kagome's face lights up. "Yup! And we have some news." She says. Inuaysha takes a step closer to Kagome, and puts his arm around her, bringing her in closer. Sango jumps up and claps her hands together, and throws her arms around Kagome. "Oh, I knew it would all work out!" Miroku pats Inuyasha on the sholder, syaing in a low voice, "Score!" A comment that was followed by a blow to the head.

"Well," Sango begins. "I've got some news for you all, too."

"Oh, Inuyasha already told me he caught you two together." Kagome says simply. Sango blushes. "I wasn't like that, and he knows it!" Inuyasha yawns. "Whatever. What you guys do in your tent is your own buisiness. Just make sure no one's around next time, huh?" Sango scowls at Inuaysha. "Anyway, yes, Miroku and I are together, but," she says before Kagome can congradulate her. "There's something else. Something bigger." She turns to Miroku, and takes his hand. "Miroku, I know you've always wanted son of your own. Well, I think I'm about to make that come true for you." Miroku's heart skips a beat. "Wh-what are you saying, Sango?" he asks. Sango guids Miroku's hand to her stomach, and looks him in the eyes. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

* * *

Sorry this is so short! W/ school and everything, I'm probably gonna update once a week. If I can do it sooner, I will!

XOXO

Kourtney Layne


	11. A Cruel Plan

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor do I pretend to own, any part of the**_** InuYasha**_** anime/manga series. This story is strictly fan-made.

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Miroku looks at Sango with wide eyes. "You're…you're what?" he manages to get out. "I'm…no, _we're_ going to have a baby." Miroku lets out a heavy breath. "You mean there—there's actually something _inside_ you? My baby?" Sango smiles. "Yes, Miroku. I'm going to have your baby." Miroku sits on the large bolder behind him. "I-I can't believe this. It-it's so…Sango…" he looks up at her. "I love you so much." He says as he gets up and throws his arms around her. Sango feels tears stinging her eyes. "I'm so glad I can give you what you've always wanted."

"Oh, I'm so happy for the both of you!" says Kagome. "I know you'll be great parents! Won't they Inu—" she turns to see Inuyasha sniffing the air. "What's the matter?" Inuyasha shushes her as he continues sniffing. "I know that scent." He tunrs arround and sees one of Naraku's Saimyosho flying away. He runs and jumps through the air, trying to kill the insect, but it flies away without a scratch. "Oh, no…"

* * *

"Mmm…so, it seems that the demon slayer and the monk are having a child." Naraku breathes. "Kagura!" Kagura had been listening to Naraku on the other side of the wall. "Yes?"

"I'm sure you've heard what I've just discovered."

"Yes, but why does this pertain to you?"

"Don't you see? The baby of such a strong demon slayer and monk will undoubtebly have great powers. He will more than likely inheret the skills of his mother, and the powers of his father."

"What exactly are you thinking? What do you plan to do?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? I can't have another one of them. As much as I hate to admit it, the lot of them pose a bigger threat to me than before, and I haven't managed to kill a single one of them. If that baby is raised by them, it will grow to be a fighter against me, and anything I throw their way. But, of course…if it's raised…properly…it just may be what I need to take them down."

"Are you saying you wish to steal their baby?"

"Don't you see? This is the perfect time! The slayer will obviously be unable to fight, and the monk is so smitten that he'll want to be at her side. We can most definitely use this to our advantage. And gain a new comerad as well."

"I see…attack when they're down. It's perfect."

* * *

"Inuyasha," begins Kagome. "Do you think that Naraku is up to something?" Inuyasha rolls his eyes. "He's always up to something. I'm just worried that this time, it may be bigger than us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he was spying on us, right? He may have heard what we were talking about at the time from the insect. I just wish I could have destroyed it." Kagome feels a sharp pang in her stomach. "Do you think he'll try something?" she asks, worried. "I'm pretty sure of it," returns Inuyasha. "We'll just have to be extra careful, that's all."

* * *

* * *

I messed this one up, so I just re-did it. Thanks for reading!

XOXO

Shortney


End file.
